the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
Blotus
Blotus the Hutt was a politician during the Galactic Republic's Rainitius Period of galactic history, which spanned from 9000 to 8000 BBY. His career as a politician began as administrator of several mining worlds with in Hutt Space as the disorganized clanish area that once was the Hutt Empire came to be known. There Blotus, during the various treaties that where aimed at defining Hutt Space and it's border with the Republic saw the worlds he administrated be defined as Republic territory. With this Blotus, became a senator for the new region of the Republic and became very popular in the Galactic Republic. He was no crime lord, warmonger, or vile Hutt which impressed many as he did not fit the stereotypical image of a Hutt. Bolus' career in the senate progressed to election as Supreme Chancellor- a position he held for a 275 year term. His rise to such an office brought in the mind of the public a positive image of Hutts outside the Kajidic system and the republic saw a mass immigration of Hutts from Hutt Space into the Republic. Blotus improved the Galactic Economy through tax breaks for independent merchants which lead to an era of prosperity. Blotus would after his term in office live to be 912 years of age before passing away peacefully in his sleep. Blotus is remembered fondly, and affectionately. During the time of the Old Republic his favorite seat at the Senate Lounge was kept vacant for centuries after his death. The Nature of Blotus Blotus came from a region of Hutt Space that considered it's self to still be the Hutt Empire though the various Kajidic of Hutt Space, who had accepted the rule of the Council, did not recognize it as such. Blotus was appointed by his government as administrator over various mining worlds and seeing as the region he was from was giving to the Council opted to investigate and then get involved in the treaty making that was taking place around the worlds he was administrator of. Through his involvement he saw to it that those worlds became recognized as Republic Territory won during the Crusades of the 12,000s BBY- wars fought by the Republic againist the Hutts thousands of years ago. This kept the worlds from becoming the commercial wargrounds of the Kajidic centered Hutt Council; instead those worlds would enjoy the stability of the Republic. The Hutts of course do not accredit some selfless motive to Blotus, seeing his move as means to protecting his governance. They do however still speak highly of him given the position he rose to and the successful diplomacy he carried out. Blotus in the Republic however has a less pragmatic image in the years since his death. He was lavish, robed in splendor, and certainly enjoyed luxury but he was also generous, his tenure peaceful, and the economy strong. During his tenure most citizens found little concern in galactic affairs as administration and prosperity on a Republic level ran smoothly enough to be of no issue to the common citizen. With the exception of talks regarding the tax breaks the senate had rather uneventful meetings with most notable events being celebrations hosted by the Supreme Chancellor himself. Notes Blotus is mentioned in 'The New Essential Chronology', 'The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia', and 'The Essential Atlas' which provides a map of the Galactic Republic during the Rainitius Period. He is also mentioned in the 'Star Wars: The Old Republic' MMO. It's worth noting that Blotus became Supreme Chancellor during a time before the HoloNet. Category:Star Wars